I'll Be The Death Of You
by Sophia Prince
Summary: E Draco não podia morrer, nem mesmo por ela.  .DMHG.
1. Prólogo

**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco.  
Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

Fiction escrita para o **Projeto Playing With The Reality** da seção _Draco/Hermione_ do **6V**.

* * *

**I'll Be The Death of You**  
por Sophia Prince

* * *

As ruas estavam escuras, a cada instante era quase palpável de que o fim da paz estava próximo e não havia muito que fazer. Havia homens usando mascaras negras tapando-lhe a face, a escuridão do Beco Diagonal era tão intensa que a única coisa que era possível ver era a marca negra tatuada permanentemente em seus pulsos. Um raio verde brilhou no beco, atingindo um mendigo que ali dormia, assassinando sem ao menos pestanejar. Uma risada sinistra soou ao ar e urros de glória ao Lorde Voldemort foram ouvidos em seguida.  
A mais fiel de todos os Comensais e única mulher entre eles, Bellatrix Lestrange, sorriu como uma criança, aproximando-se do Lorde e ele tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e roçou os lábios ásperos e gélidos nos lábios quentes da mulher, que soltou um grunhido abafado. Seu marido, Rodolphus observava a cena ao longe e nada poderia fazer, afinal, Bella parecia mais esposa de Voldemort do que sua própria esposa.

- Bella, não acredito como ainda posso me surpreender com sua capacidade e sua lealdade para comigo. – Sussurrou de modo arrastado, apertando o rosto da mulher que deu um leve sorriso maldoso.

- Mi Lorde, pelo senhor eu faria de tudo. Até mesmo o que estiver fora de meu alcance. – Ronronou por baixo do fôlego, fechando levemente as pálpebras.

- Por hora, seus serviços não me são necessários, Bellatrix. Draco irá dar o próximo passo. – Soltou-lhe o rosto bruscamente, virando-lhe as costas. Bellatrix piscou aturdida com tal informação.

- Não tenho certeza de que meu sobrinho supere suas expectativas, mi lorde. Ele ainda é uma criança e não tem tanto sangue frio como nós, como eu. – Deu um passo em sua direção, deixando transparecer seu desapontamento por perder seu lugar para um fedelho de 16 anos.

- Deixe-o dar o próximo passo, assim, saberei se ele merece estar entre nós, minha querida. – Sorriu doentiamente olhando para o jovem, que o fitou assustado.

Draco sabia qual era o próximo passo e talvez, isso o atormentasse, por mais que não pudesse permitir que isso transparecesse. Aquele era um grande feito e se não o realizasse como esperado por Voldemort, isso poderia lhe trazer sérios prejuízos.

Era morrer ou torturar e matar aquela sujeitinha de sangue ruim.  
E Draco não podia morrer, _ainda_.

* * *

**N/A:** Como puderam perceber, esse foi um prólogo e tem muito mais por vim. O Playing With The Reality é um projeto de RA e peço encarecidamente que esqueçam de alguns fatos do último livro e eu irei avisá-los quais serão. Obrigada à Becky, por aceitar ser a minha beta fixa para essa fic e divirtam-se.


	2. Olá, Granger!

**N/A: **Lembram capítulo 23 de RdM? Esqueçam dele a partir de agora!

* * *

**I'll Be The Death of You**  
por Sophia Prince

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

** Olá, Granger!**

Apertou o sobretudo em seu corpo, sentindo o vento gélido bater contra sua pele quase branca quanto a neve que caía. Seu coração estava pesado, você se sentia sufocado, Draco, e nada poderia fazer contra isso. Durante toda a sua vida, você se vangloriou por ser um bruxo rico que todos tinham medo e agora percebera como era fraco. Você se escondeu todo esse tempo por trás da pose poderosa que seu pai tinha, mas Lucius era como você, ele era fraco. Soluçou alto, caindo de joelhos sobre a neve e permitiu que mais lágrimas viessem. Você estava desesperado, você queria poder dizer não a tudo aquilo, mas não podia. Pois se o fizesse, colocaria a vida de seus pais em perigo, e não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder sua mãe, a única pessoa que lhe dera amor em toda a sua vida.  
Após algum tempo saboreando o salgado das lágrimas e admitindo a derrota, estava na hora de você levantar sua cabeçorra loira e agir como um filho da puta mimado e sem coração. Você era um verdadeiro idiota, Malfoy, e você sabia disso. Passou as mãos pelo rosto livrando-se do rastro da sua fraqueza e voltou para dentro da Mansão.

- Onde você esteve? O Lorde está à sua procura, Draco! – Esperneou sua tia, Bella, olhando-o irada ao mesmo tempo em que o arrastava para a sala onde Voldemort o aguardava.

- Estava lá fora, tia Bella. – Respondeu grosseiro, soltando-se da mulher bruscamente e arrumou sua roupa, antes de encontrar-se com o Lorde.

Respirou fundo e entrou na sala, sentindo-se ser observado pelo olhar de Voldemort. Ele o examinou de cima a baixo e você teve a certeza que as lágrimas que haviam escorrido por seu rosto minutos atrás, haviam sido notadas pelo homem. Com rápido gesto com a cabeça, Voldemort mandou-o sentar-se, e você o fez.

- Espero que você tenha consciência de que chegou a um ponto sem saída. – Sua voz persuasiva soou aos seus ouvidos e por um momento, seu estômago embrulhou e você se sentiu febril. – A única saída seria a morte, mas não creio que você deseje isso.

- Não tenho intenção alguma de desistir, mi Lorde. – Respondeu-o em voz baixa, tentando se convencer de tal mentira que dissera. _Falso_.

- Creio que Bella tenha lhe contado que o plano mudou. – O olhar gélido caiu sobre você e todo o seu corpo se arrepiou. Será que as coisas já não estavam ruins o bastante? Balançou a cabeça em negação e o maxilar do homem endureceu. - Não queremos mais o Weasley. Ele é um tolo e de nada serviria para nós. – Acariciou a cabeça de Nagini, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e sua calda tremer de excitação.

- Não estou compreendendo, mi Lorde.

- Granger. É dela que nós precisamos.

* * *

- Você não pode permitir que Draco faça isso, Bella. Ele é seu afilhado! – Narcisa esbravejava com Bellatrix, que apenas fitava sua mãe enquanto girava a varinha por entre seus dedos. Você observava tudo pela fresta da porta.

- Eu não posso intervir nos planos do Lorde, Cisa. Além do mais, Draco precisa aprender a ser homem antes que se transforme em um fraco incompetente como o pai. – Rosnou furiosamente, segurando firma a varinha entre os dedos antes que fizesse uma besteira por um impulso bobo.

- Ele é um menino, não pode carregar tal peso em suas costas!

- Não sei se o seu marido te contou Cisa, mas Lucius vendeu Draco ao Lorde. Desde que nasceu Draco já era um seguidor do Lorde das Trevas.

- Lucius não faria isso, principalmente com o nosso filho. – Sua mãe sentou-se com a expressão um tanto confusa e você viu sua tia Bella levantar-se e ir pra perto de Narcisa.

- Mas ele fez. Aquele estúpido deu a alma do meu sobrinho para tirar o corpo dele fora quando fosse a hora, e a hora chegou. Draco ficou com o fardo que seria de Lucius e talvez por isso seja tão ruim pra ele.

- E por que você não entreviu?

- Eu tentei convencê-lo e ele chegou a ponderar, mas desistiu na primeira vez que foi derrotado por Potter.

Você ofegou, jogando seu corpo contra a parede e tentando manter-se em pé. Estava difícil assimilar todas aquelas palavras, ainda mais se convencer de que seu pai fora egoísta o bastante de dar sua alma para Voldemort sem ao menos lhe dar o benefício da escolha. Suas mãos fecharam-se em punho e você quis socar a parede, mas não o fez. Permitiu-se sair de lá antes que alguém o visse escutando por trás da porta e o delatasse para o Lorde.

* * *

Já havia cerca de vinte minutos que fitava os flocos de neve cair do céu e formarem um tapete branco sobre todo o solo. Sua respiração embaçou o vidro, de novo. Repetiu o gesto por algumas vezes até que sentisse uma mão macia acariciar seu cabelo. Reconheceria aquele toque em qualquer lugar, jamais alguém poderia fazê-lo sentir tantas coisas com um único toque em sua pele.

- Você precisa dormir, filho. – O queixo fora apoiado em seu ombro e os braços de sua mãe envolveram-no pela cintura.

- Não consigo dormir. – Entrelaçou os dedos nos de sua mãe e suspirou fundo. Como estava cansado.

- Mas precisa. Amanhã será um dia importante e...

- Eu ouvi a sua conversa com a tia Bella. – Narcisa respirou fundo, soltando-se de Draco e parou ao seu lado.

- Jamais pensei que seu pai nos trairia de tal forma. Eu não teria deixado se soubesse disso, eu te juro. – Sua voz tremeu, denunciando a tristeza disfarçada que guardava consigo sem que soubessem.

- Sei que não, mamãe. E quero que saiba que eu vou protegê-la até o fim. – Virou-se de frente para a figura chorosa de sua mãe, tomando suas pequenas mãos entre as suas e fitou suas irises cinzentas como as suas.

- Filho...

- Nem que isso custe a minha vida. – Deu um leve beijo nas costas de cada mão, sendo recebido nos braços de sua mãe logo em seguida.

Sua mãe era a única que ainda despertava um pouco de humanidade em seu peito, Draco, humanidade esta que você estava prestes a perder.

* * *

Fazia cerca de dez minutos que estava sentado na cadeira junto a vários Comensais aguardando o Lorde e as últimas ordens sobre o plano. Agora, mais do que nunca, você não tinha mais escapatória. Era seqüestrar Granger ou sofrer as conseqüências. Mas seria fácil torturar a sangue ruim até que ela contasse tudo o que o Lorde queria saber, afinal, você sempre desejou que aquela sujeitinha sofresse, que morresse em suas mãos.  
Umedeceu os lábios e tamborilou algo sobre a mesa, já cansado de tanta espera. Quanto antes acabasse com aquilo, mais cedo estaria livre.

- Bom, já foi explicado, recebemos informações de que Granger iria ao Caldeirão Furado para negociar, com algum contrabandista, um artigo necessário para eles. – Explicou Bellatrix, a pedidos de Voldemort. Ele a agradeceu com um sorriso e tomou a frente.

- Portanto, Draco, é necessário que você saiba que deverá encontrá-la e segui-la até que esteja em um lugar que ela não perceba. Isso deve ser rápido, considerando o fato de que estamos falando da amiguinha metida a sabe-tudo do Potter. – Concluiu o Lorde e você concordou com a cabeça.

**** xxx

Tudo corria perfeitamente como o combinado e as suas mãos suavam de antecipação. Você seguiu Granger com os olhos até que ela alcança-se a parte obscura de um beco deserto em que ela entrara. _Tola_. Andou tão próximo a ela que conseguia sentir o perfume de rosas que vinham de seus cabelos não tão lanzudos quanto antes e não sabe-se porquê, mas você quis enroscar seus dedos nos fios macios de Hermione. Lembravam-no da textura que o cabelo platinado de sua mãe tinha.  
Deu mais um passo, mas desta vez algo fizera barulho sob seus pés e ela se assustou, olhou para trás e nada viu. Sorte sua que o local estava escuro demais para que ela lhe notasse. Você se aproximou até que seu peitoral estivesse colado nas costas dela. Quando ela tentou se mover, você colocou a ponta da varinha próxima à traquéia dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Olá, Granger. – Ela estremeceu, ficando arrepiada por completo, até que tudo escureceu. Não havia mais escapatória, ela havia sido pega.

* * *

**NA: **Obrigada à todos os que enviaram reviews, o capítulo demorou um pouquinho, mas logo logo eu posto o próximo. Obrigada, Becky!  
Boa leitura!


End file.
